


Why Didn't You Love Me

by Sunas_Simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Break Up, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Sad Ending, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunas_Simp/pseuds/Sunas_Simp
Summary: "A lot of people say your first love is the sweetest form of love you'll ever experience. Oikawa thinks those people are full of shit."OrOikawa is tired of Iwaizumi's behaviour.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Why Didn't You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact not that fun I cried while writing this because I think I projected an ex friendship onto iwaoi a little too much 🤠
> 
> It's not very good but it turned out okay

Me: Hey uh, can we meet up...we need to talk

Iwa-chan🥰❤: I'm busy.

Me: Listen, I'm not in the mood to plead with you about this. Be at the park or don't be.

__

Oikawa sighed as he put his phone in the pocket of his hoodie. He sat on a swing but he wasn't swinging. He sat and took in the playground that gave him so many memories. Oikawa thought back to simpler times when things were so much easier. You had one best friend, girls were icky, and your life depended on if you got tagged or not. He thinks back to when he and Iwaizumi were simpler. He had fallen in love with the other boy when they were in the 1st grade. A lot of people say your first love is the sweetest form of love you'll ever experience. Oikawa thinks those people are full of shit. Oikawa thinks back to the first time he realized the people you love hurt you.

__

_Age 9, 3rd grade_

_Oikawa let out a giggle in his hiding spot. He had been playing hide and seek with the other kids on the playground. He thought it was very funny nobody had found him yet, because he was an expert hider! Right now he had himself wedged between a child sized hole in a tree trunk. He was finally going to win and show the other kids that he wasn't annoying to play with! The other kids were never really nice to him. The only reason they let him play today is because they wanted Iwa-chan to play, and its common knowledge Iwa-chan is always with Oikawa. They'd have to be nice to him after this!_

_Oikawa had been hiding for what felt like an eternity when he was starting to regret drinking so much water. He figured he'd been hiding long enough and he'd already won anyways, so he carefully stepped out of his hiding place and went in search of the other kids. That's when he saw them._

_They were all together playing tag. Without him. Even Iwa-chan. Oikawa looked at them as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He walked over there to confront them. "Why did you guys leave me hiding!", Oikawa shouted. "We left you there because none of us wanted to play with you!", said a girl with braided pigtails. Oikawa sniffled and looked around at the group of kids. His eyes landed on Iwaizumi, who looked away when they, are eye contact. "It was Iwaizumi-san's idea," said a boy a little younger than the rest of the group, "He said you were annoying and followed him too much!" For the first time since Oikawa went to confront them, Iwaizumi met his eyes. He saw the look of guilt and felt sick to his stomach._

_Oikawa went home that day and cried. He wouldn't leave the house except for school, and even then didn't interact with anyone unless he had to. The only person he talked to was his older sister, who comforted him and brought him sweets._

____

Oikawa had been waiting at the park for an hour now and Iwaizumi still hasn't shown up. He was already rethinking his decision, thinking about canceling and trying to hold out a little longer, but he couldn't back out now. He had waited for Iwaizumi to change for so long. Just to be met with the same crushing disappointment. Even after they started dating nothing changed. If anything them dating just made Iwaizumi more comfortable in how he acted! Oikawa recounts a conversation he had with one of his kouhai, Yahaba, who was dating someone with similar behavior to Iwaizumi, named Kyoutani. Kyoutani though, actually valued his boyfriend. It never seemed like Iwaizumi valued Oikawa like Oikawa did him.

__

_"Oikawa-san, don't you think the way Iwaizumi-san treats you is a little, uh, inappropriate for a romantic partner?" Yahaba asked._

_"No need to worry about that my dear kouhai, he's acted like that since we were little!" Oikawa replied, brushing the question off._

_"That doesn't really make it any better! He calls you names alot, and he's not very nice to you." Yabaha says quietly._

" _Well MadDog-chan isn't very nice to others, but you guys are a great couple!" Oikawa says back with a small smile._

_Oikawa doesn't miss the red spreading over Yahaba's face at the comment, but that doesn't make him drop the conversation._

_"Kyoutani and Iwaizumi aren't the same," Yahaba says slowly, "Kyoutani is aggressive sure, and kind of an asshole, but never towards me. All Iwaizumi seems to do is be a horrible person to you." Yahaba states it like its a fact._

_Oikawa has no reply._

_"Can you tell me the last time Iwaizumi has shown you he values you?"_

_That question burned in the back of Oikawa's head for months before he realized he genuinely couldn't answer it._

__

4 and a half hours had passed when Iwaizumi had finally shown up. He walked over to Oikawa with not even a trace of happiness to see him. "What do you want shittykawa? I was doing things." Iwaizumi said. "Iwaizumi," Oikawa saying Iwaizumi put a small amount of shock on said man's face, Oikawa never called him that, "I've been thinking--" Oikawa was interrupted by Iwaizumi interjecting with "Don't hurt yourself." with a smug look.

That was it. That simple sentence had done it. Iwaizumi Hajime had fucked up.

"That's it!", Oikawa yelled, "Do you know how fucking tired I am of you?" Iwaizumi looked dumbfounded. "I-" he began but was interrupted. "No! Don't say anything! Its my turn to talk!" Oikawa said to him, venom in his voice. "Who do you think gave you the goddamn right to treat my like shit? I'm done being the butt of your jokes!"

"Oikawa, I-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

A tension filled silence enveloped them until Oikawa broke it.

"Our friends shouldn't ask me why you treat me like this. You shouldn't be able to make me hate everything about myself all the while loving you more than anything!" Tears began to threaten to fall out of Oikawa's eyes.

Iwaizumi looked him in the eyes, and Oikawa got the same look from when they were kids.

Guilt. Pity. But no remorse. It had always dumbfounded Oikawa at how Iwaizumi seemed to never feel remorse for what he does.

"Do you even care?!" Oikawa cried out.

Iwaizumi said nothing, and instead looked at his feet.

Tears began to roll down Oikawa's face.

"I love you.." Iwaizumi whispered almost inaudibly. 

"Hah!? Really, because it doesn't seem like it" said Oikawa smiling through his tears.

"You insult me, degrade me, and just absolutely shit on me EVERYDAY. What kind of twisted fucked up love is that!"

"I'm trying my best to be a good boyfriend! " Iwaizumi yelled back.

"Your best isn't enough." Oikawa said coldly.

"We're done. "

And with that Oikawa walked away, leaving Iwaizumi standing there, not looking back to see the other males heartbroken face.


End file.
